Desde el mundo de los espiritus
by josyduartejordan
Summary: en busca de una vida placentera y hermosa de su pequeña hermana menor, Ryan el protagonista de esta historia, se desidio a si mismo cuidar de Leslie su hermanita menor de apenas 5 años de edad, pero después de una catástrofe Leslie quedo en un estado silencioso y Ryan se desidio a si mismo entregar asta su vida por ella aora el pasara una cantidad ilimitada de sufrimiento...


Desde el mundo de los espíritus

Cuando tenía 17 años tuve una aventura, vi, sentí, escuche un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía, es un recuerdo que en todos los años de mi existencia no podre olvidar y uno de los cuales con orgullo volvería a repetir.

A un recuerdo aquella primera vez que pude sostener en mis brazos a aquella pequeña bebé que en ese mismo momento se convirtió en mi nueva hermanita ,al sentir su frágil cuerpito, a l ver sus hermosos ojitos cerrados que después de unos meses pude ver cuando aquella hermosa bebé como abría sus ojitos que a mi sorpresa eran de un color miel exactamente como los míos y los de mi madre, pude sentirla al momento de llegar a casa en brazos de la mujer que nos dio a mí y a mi hermanita la vida,

Aquellas pequeñas manos que en un futuro con las que aquella niña jugaría y sostendría las cosa.

-mi hermanita es la más hermosa del mundo-Dije mientras en mi rostro se podía observar una gran sonrisa de felicidad, desde ese momento supe que debía proteger a mi pequeña hermanita de los peligros de la vida, a pensar que yo podría ver crecer a un ser tan pequeñito, supe el verdadero significado de tener una hermana que proteger, con quien reír, y llorar.

-soy afortunado no todos tienen una hermanita la cual aman- Pensaba mientras la admiraba dormir.

-hola Leslie- le dije al oído asta el nombre de mi pequeña hermanita era precioso.

-Soy tu hermano mayor Ryan, no sabes cuanto espere a que pudiera estar cerca de ti, te prometo que yo siempre te cuidare- Después de unos cuantos años pude estar al lado de mi pequeña hermana en la mayoría de su niñez, yo siempre la llevaba al parque cada tarde, por el simple hecho de verla jugar y reír, pasaron los días que cuando mi hermosa hermanita cumplió 7 años de edad, y yo 17, en frente de mi, pude observar a mi hermanita tirada a la tierra sucia, en ese tiempo mi madre estaba casada con un hombre que no era nuestro padre quien tenía un hijo de edad 15años que estudiaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Al momento de ver a mi hermana tirada corrí en dirección al hospital mientras llevaba en brazos a mi pequeña hermana Leslie. Después de meses de madrugar en el hospital con la esperanza, de que mi hermanita despertara de su sueño (posición de coma), pude escuchar una débil vos proveniente de mi querida hermanita que decía.

-hermanito, hermanito- Al escuchar su vos corrí acia ella con la esperanza de poder volver a escuchar su dulce vos de nuevo.

-aquí estoy Leslie, tranquila te amo mi pequeña niña-Dije al tomar sus manitas desesperadamente.

-hermanito, porque todo está oscuro ya es de noche- A l escuchar aquellas palabra, mi corazón se hiso añicos ya que acababa de salir el sol, no aguantaba mas comencé a llorar inquietamente,

-Hermanito porque lloras-ella me toco con una de sus pequeñas manitas el rostro intentando secar mis lagrimas.-lloro de felicidad, tranquila ya no abres todo estará bien- tuve que mentirle por primera vez a mi hermosa hermanita, ya que en el fondo savia que todo esto no terminaría bien, pero desesperadamente le rogaba a dios por que dejara vivir a Leslie, inquietamente le gritaba a los doctores, pero ninguno entraba por esa puerta, seguía llorando.-que puedo a ser yo dios no te la lleves- pensaba con frustración.

-hermanito me siento cansada cada vez mas mis músculos se debilitan – Cada vez mas notaba a Leslie poniéndose pálida, me sentía destrozado. -esto no puede estar pasando ella tiene toda una vida por delante, ella debe crecer, debe enamorarse. Apenas entraría a la escuela, tendría muchos amigos, tendría una hermosa familia, no, no quiero que se valla así nomas- dije susurrando para que mi amorosa hermanita no escuchara estas palabras, al apretar su mano note que su pulso ya no se sentía ay fue cuando mi mundo al lado de Leslie termino, fue donde un mundo de soledad me rodeaba, ahora la vida sería triste si tener a mi lado a la persona que mas quería en el mundo mi pequeña hermana Leslie, pose mi cabeza en el cuerpo aun un poco cálido de Leslie mientras lloraba y le decía lo tanto que la amaba. Tal vez aquel escándalo que hacía era demasiado ya que por la puerta principal de aquel cuarto, entraron aquellos doctores que antes había llamado, quienes fueron los primeros en colocarme aquella dolorosa inyección que me durmió al instante.

Al abrir mis ojos pude observar que me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, era un lugar donde mi respiración no funcionaba correctamente, no pude notar ninguna señal de vida, estaba totalmente solo, hasta que pude escuchar una vos femenina parecida a la de mi hermosa hermanita Leslie, -hermanito hermanito- al dar vuelta pude distinguir a unos cuantos metros a mi pequeña hermana parada con sus manitas extendidas como cuando quería que la cargara, vestía un vestido blanco parecido al que uso en su bautizo ,y en su rostro reflejaba una gran y hermosa sonrisa, al verla mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, así que corrí hacia ella pero a los pocos centímetros de alcanzarla, su rostro cambio totalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre, era una cara espeluznante, parresia que estaba sufriendo, aquel rostro enfermo me traumo al instante, no podría creer que esto estuviera pasando, acaso era un milagro o una desafortunada pesadilla, no lo savia , desde que pude observar aquel terrible rostro enfermo, comenzaron a brotar por mi mente aquellas hermosas y tristes imágenes del nacimiento de mi hermanita, de la primera ves en tocar su carita y manitas, de besarle con ternura en su frente cita, de cargarla mientras con mi propia voz desafinada le cantaba una tierna melodía que yo mismo le había escrito, aquellas primeras palabras de alegría que interprete al verla sonreír, aquella amorosa vez que aprendió a caminar con sus pequeñas piernitas, cuando uso su primer vestido blanco de bautismo que le encantaba presumir, aquellas primeras palabras que salieron de su pequeña boquita, su sonrisa, sus ojitos serrados mientras dormía y soñaba con un mundo de colores, o la primera vez que le leí un cuento de princesas, aquella ves que nuevamente uso un vestido pero esta vez de una Ada madrina por alguna razón le encantaban todo tipos de cosas así como cuentos de amor. Tantos recuerdos recorrieron mi mente, tantos momentos felices y por supuesto algunos tristes, como los de su primera caída al caminar por la casa, o su primer llanto de enojo por no poder ir con migo a un lugar como la preparatoria. Todos aquellos recuerdos y muchos más, me aplastaban la mente, mediante tristeza y sufrimiento, me sentía desesperado por volver a sentir su latir, por escucharla reír y jugar , y sobre todo por verla viva y sana, solo pedía que le devolvieran la vida, ya no me importaba nada mas, solamente el poder saber que está viva en aquel mundo donde nació. Mi mundo se rodeaba de sufrimientos, hasta que un momento desesperado se pudo escuchar a lo lejos cientos de boses extrañas ablando que digo ablando gritando al mismo tiempo, parecía un coro de palabras.- Al parecer , a llegado un visitante importante, humano e esperado tu llegada por siglos- Aquellas boses dijeron con tono alegre tanto que asustaba.- quienes son ustedes- Levante la cabeza buscando algún ser de donde proviniera aquellas espeluznantes boses, pero a mi sorpresa nada estaba ay solo era un lugar en blanco.

-¡USTEDES! Humano malinterpretas las cosas solo estoy yo acompañándote, o creo que ya se lo que pasa, piensas que soy más de uno, pues te equivocas, tal vez se escuchen en este paraíso varias boses pero solo es porque yo poseo cada voz que pueda existir en la humanidad- Me izo parecer una diminuta hormiga, comparado con aquel rostro en blanco que no se podía distinguir con facilidad, en esa gran habitación.- entonces quien es usted, Dios,- no no lo soy estoy una posición realmente baja que Dios, el ese el que creó la humanidad, el es el que creo los cielos, el que me creo a mí y el que creo a cada una de las almas que van al cielo y al infierno, el es el mas, el es el que te ama tanto como ama a sus demás hijos, es que daría todo por cada uno de ustedes, es el que sufre cuando uno de sus hijos les pasa algo o entra en mal camino, simplemente el creo todo, yo soy el que deduce el destino de cada ser humano cuando vienen a este lugar, yo soy el que puede otorgar otra oportunidad a ti y a tu pequeña hermana, pero no es tan sencillo como crees deberá haber algo a cambio- empecé a dudar si esa voz no era dios entonces quien podría ser, yo dudo que dios le deje a otro la mayoría de su trabajo, esa voz era tan astuta que vengo a convencerme.- as lo que quieras con migo solo devuelve el alma a mi hermana- dije mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de temor-Al momento de aceptar, recorrió por mí un escalofrió en toda la espalda, fue cuando de aquella voz tenebrosa surgió una risilla burlona, y comenzó a cambiar ese cuarto en blanco a un cuarto negro .-bienvenido al infierno Ryan- me grito mientras se escuchaba una risilla burlona en toda la habitación, aquel lugar era inmenso, mi cuerpo estaba en chok, pude ver rodeándome cada temor que mi corazón escondía, aquel lugar era diferente a lo que había escuchado o, leído antes, no era un lugar donde te quemabas por la eternidad si no mucho peor, era aquel lugar en las donde tu vida atravesaba por tus ojos de una manera insoportable, aquellos recuerdos que pude ver entre mi llanto eran aterradores, por mi parecer nunca antes había vivido algo tan espantoso, después de años de estar en ese lugar espantoso me encontré en un transe de temor y sufrimiento, mi rostro aparentaba la palidez , aunque mi cuerpo se sintiera sano , mi espíritu se evaporaba poco a poco, nunca pude acostumbrarme a algo tan eterno, al parecer había permanecido apenas unos seis años en aquel lugar, aquel sentimiento que cada día al despertar en ese lugar sentía era demasiado doloroso, era el sentimiento de abandono y soledad al pensar que nunca en mi eterna existencia podría observar a la única persona que en mi corazón vivía, era una locura, mi mentalidad se había rendido ya no me quedaba esperanza alguna, solo permanecía tirado en el suelo pretendiendo desaparecer, hasta que en un momento de calidez y realidad ,pude oír una vos sensible y amable, al voltear Hacia arriba de donde se escuchaba aquella amorosa voz. Pude verlo, allá estaba, aquella persona que creo a la humanidad de una manera especial, aquella persona bella que era mi padre y el padre de cada ser vivo que antes me rodeaba, y hasta la que no, Era Dios el ser más poderoso de la vida humana, al observar con claridad su peculiar sonrisa y sobre todo su encantadora mirada, la esperanza comenzó a brotar de mi,- acaso aquel padre había escuchado mi plegaria-, comencé a llorar gotas transparentes, y mi cuerpo de pronto se convirtió en fuerza para luchar y sobre todo para conseguir aquella promesa que antes le había dicho a mi pequeña hermana.

-Ryan, cuánto tiempo has estado en este lugar-Dijo mi padre mientras que de sus ojos caían una gotas de sufrimiento, algo de aquella voz era cierto , mi padre sufría al saber que un hijo suyo permanecía en el doloroso lugar de las tinieblas, al poder escuchar sus encantadoras palabras, y sobre todo al ver a aquella persona que lloraba por el sufrimiento de los demás, corrí hacia el en desesperación de poder sentir aquel cálido abraso que tanto anhelaba por años, el abraso de mi padre era amoroso y sobretodo cálido que al observarlo con su peculiar mirada de angustia, supe cómo se sentía aquella manera de tener a tu lado alguien que supiera todo de ti sobre todo a quien nunca le ocultabas algo, fue cuando recordé la preciosa sonrisa de aquella persona que habitaba en mi corazón mi pequeña hermana, supe que aun me necesitaba , llore llore en brazos de mi padre sin que me importara el orgullo o la ombría a en aquel momento pretendía la necesidad de ser débil por unos momentos.-padre- repetía desesperadamente. -Ryan tranquilo, se que necesitas y que pretendes pedirme, por lo general desde el día de tu nacimiento supe cual era tu deber en el planeta tierra, debías amar sin importar nada, amar y solo amar a tu pequeña hermana, tu debías proteger y cuidar de ella hasta que llegara el día en que no te necesitaría, y llevabas cumplido tu deber hasta que aquella tragedia que provoco aquel mismo Satanás para que pudiera llevarse con sigo una alma demasiado importante de los cielos, provoco aquel sufrimiento que ahora mismo vives, por mis manos no está el poder devolverte normal al planeta de los humanos, ya que as aceptado el trato con Satanás, soy capaz de devolverte a mis manos hijo mío, pero aquel cuerpo que en la tierra antes tuviste nunca existió, lo único que puedo hacer es mandarte al lado de Leslie, como su ángel guardián, quizás ella te pueda ver, y poco a poco recordar aquellos momentos que paso a tu lado, ahora ella permanece en completa soledad, al nunca en esta vida divorciarse tu madre de tu padre, ella como es hija única, sufre ,heridas físicas como mentales de su propio padre, algo que nunca podrá saber tu madre ya que por desgracia ella falleció al dar a luz a Leslie, por ahora necesita tu compañía y sobre todo la protección que tu como ángel le tendrás que dar, pero cuando ella sea borrada de cada herida que pudo hacerle daño y por supuesto logre encontrar como persona aquel ser que en un futuro será comprometido a su lado, ya no necesitara tu ayuda y te tendrás que ir donde te esperare con un gran abraso en el mundo de los cielos aceptas tu misión Ryan- Mi padre acabo de decir su oración que brotaba de su corazón, no solo era mi misión sino que era lo que siempre quise hacer desde que vi entrar por aquella puerta en brazos de mi madre a mi pequeña hermanita.-acepto- Dije en voz alta con alegría al fin podría volver ver la pequeña mirada de Leslie pero comencé a pensar , si mi Padre dijo que esto ahora era otra vida cuanto tiempo pude permanecer en aquel terrible lugar ya no savia como podría encontrar a mi pequeña hermana y antes de ser trasladado al mundo donde mi hermanita permanecía le pregunte a mi Padre.- mi hermana ahora qué edad tiene.-el me miro, donde en su rostro pudo otorgar una hermosa sonrisa y me respondió.-has estado mucho tiempo aquí Ryan no pude localizarte al momento del nacimiento de Leslie ahora es un hermosa mujercita de catorce años de edad-mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ya quería verla quería saber que tan bella era. Cerré unos cuantos momentos mis ojos al abrirlos pude notar que permanecía volando, arriba de aquel lugar que antes fue mi hogar, comencé a entrar, al llegar a la sala pude notar que aquel hombre que antes nos había abandonado veía la tele sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, comencé a meterme más que al llegar a una habitación que antes fue mi habitación, , al entrar note a una jovencita posada en su cama con la cabeza entre la almohada que lloraba en soledad, mi corazón se despedazo al poder notar que aquella hermosa mujer de cabello dorado era Leslie me encantadora hermana, al escuchar un poco mas fuerte su llanto, toque con delicadeza su cabeza y le dije.-Leslie mi princesa que despiadada persona sin corazón pudo hacerte llorar- ella me noto y al mirarme corrió hacía el closet donde se oculto, era de esperarse al ver un completo extraño en su habitación. Que podía hacer como le explicaba aquella razón de estar a su lado, comencé a sentirme presionado al parecer como antes mi padre había dicho, no me recordaría al momento, pero con el tiempo de seguro recordaría aquellos momentos en que pude verla crecer, me puse a pensar, tenia al menos que ingeniar algo para poderla abrasar, no savia que hacer, desde pequeña Leslie era necia no saldría con facilidad de aquel closet, comencé a pensar más, en una de esas desaparecí de aquel lugar y me encontraba arriba en el techo esperando la salida de mi dulce hermanita, después de aproximados diez minutos de espera, ella salió del clóset con su peculiar mirada de angustia al momento de escucharse pasos a las afueras de la habitación note que el rostro de Leslie se convirtió en asustadizo y entro de igual forma al clóset, hasta que aquel hombre que por mi parecer nunca podre ya mar padre entro por la puerta principal de la habitación con un sujeto de aspecto extraño, .- sal de ahí niña torpe es hora de ganarme mi paga- mi corazón se achico comencé a sentir un escalofrió en mi espalda, note que Leslie permanecía en el clóset temblando sin poder parar, - que diablos le han echo - dije en voz alta pero como lo supuse la única que pudo escucharme fue Leslie.

Comencé a estresarme y al momento de notar que abrían aquel closet, flote hacia ella y al tomarla en brazos como cuando la tomaba en mi vida pasada, cuando se quedaba Leslie dormida en un sitio diferente al de su cama, pero esta vez la llevaba volando afuera de la habitación sin que aquel hombre atroz se diera cuenta, ella al observar que permanecía en mis brazos mientras volábamos, comenzó a observarse de su rostro una encantadora sonrisa, al parecer le gustaba el hecho de poder volar que al momento extendió sus brazos disfrutando de de la brisa del viento. Al bajar hacia un lugar que en mis recuerdos aun aparece en aquel parque donde Leslie reía y jugaba, ella me miro con rostro de sospecha y me pregunto con dulzura,-quien eres tu acaso me conoces-yo baje la mirada aunque ya lo presentía me dolía el pensar que ella ya no me recordaba, pero me ajunte el llanto y subí la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.- soy tu ángel se que suena extraño pero vine al mundo a protegerte asta el día en que no me necesites - quería decirle todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba por años pero savia que podría causarle susto así que desidia dejar que ella se diera cuenta por si sola quien fui yo en el pasado,. al otro lado del parque note a un muchacho de aspecto normal que nos observaba desde aquel escondite tras el árbol, quien se acerco con discreción hacia Leslie, quise alejarla pero antes el muchacho corrió hacia ella y le dio una palmadita en la espalda..

-Que haces aquí es peligroso ven deja te acompaño a casa- aquel muchacho se me hacia familiar por alguna razón antes lo había visto.-a hola Víctor no quiero ir a casa por el momento,-mi pequeña hermana por alguna razón le hablaba de manera normal sin sentir miedo-quien es el Leslie- aquel muchacho me señalo despreocupadamente, por alguna razón me veía, así que me acerque a él lo mire curiosamente y le pregunte- como, puedes verme y escucharme-el me miro con una sonrisa misteriosa y me dijo,- sabia que vendrías, pero aléjate , ella ya tiene a alguien que la protege,- de que hablaba ese muchacho acaso era mi competencia o solamente un muchacho con el talento de ver a los espíritus, bueno por mi estaba bien mientras mas protección tuviera mi hermana sería feliz.-mira al parecer puede que tú seas un compañero de Leslie o un amigo, pero de todas maneras no vives en la misma casa que Leslie- le mire a los ojos donde note una gran cantidad de rencor hacia mi,,- ven caminemos a casa Leslie-la tomo del brazo y continuaron caminando, yo los seguí por supuesto, al llegar a casa note que permanecía oscura al parecer , el padre de Leslie, y quien antes fue de igual forma el mío Había salido, así que la primera en entrar fue Leslie, a unos pocos segundos de que entrara a su lado aquel chico me tomo del brazo y me dijo- crees que es fácil alcanzar la confianza de Leslie yo con mucho esfuerzo logre conseguirlo, se quién eres tú , al igual que yo viniste al mundo solamente a proteger a Leslie, mira no me caes nada bien, pero esto es para protegerla , cada minuto del día, acepto tu propuesta, solamente protégela bien – Víctor comenzó a caminar tras la oscura noche en dirección al norte, mientras yo entraba a la habitación donde mi hermana dormía, al instante escuche unos golpes provenientes de esa misma habitación, era aquel señor que se propuso a cuidar de Leslie de una manera espantosa, ¡que debía hacer¡ si aquel señor descubría que estaba ahí, mi mundo al lado de Leslie nuevamente terminaría, cuando a un golpe mientras aquel señor le gritaba de todo , ella callo noqueada al suelo fue cuando aquellos señores se retiraron de la habitación, no podría soportarlo me sentía inútil no era capaz de ayudarla en una situación así, hasta que pude tocarle la frente, donde fue que ella reacciono, me miro tranquilamente y me dijo, -no te preocupes sucede muy seguido ya no me importa- mi llanto comenzó y la abrase con delicadeza, su abraso era cálido y amoroso pero a la vez triste,- perdóname mi pequeña no pude hacer nada mi siento inútil-ella nuevamente me miro, no eres inútil hermanito, -HERMANITO me has recordado- mi corazón se acelero ahora todo era de manera especial al fin ella podría decirme nuevamente hermano.- Olvidarte nunca lo hice desde el momento que volamos juntos y el sentir de tu cálido abraso recordé los días mas felices de mi vida. Bueno ,en el pasado, tardaste mucho hermanita te extrañe un montón, así que conocí a Víctor, te acuerdas de él fue nuestro hermano en el pasado ahora solo es un amigo mío, pero yo lo sigo considerando especial, cuando tú te fuiste el me acompaño en todo y lloro con migo cuando me pasaba algo, pero ahora que estas aquí mi vida es feliz nuevamente te quiero un montón hermanito, mírame ahora tengo catorce años apoco no estoy bonita -intentaba cubrirse los ojos ya que lloraba inquietamente, mi nenita ahora era una mujercita hermosa , por mi parecer la veía como la persona que en mi corazón siempre había habitado aquel amor que le tenía a mi linda hermanita era inmenso al fin podía cumplir aquella promesa que antes le había echo a Leslie- bonita eres la más hermosa del mundo, yo espere tanto para esto y ahora estas aquí a mi lado- pasaron los días y en clases se veía Víctor observándonos con cariño al parecer el ya me había aceptado al lado de ambos, el trato siguió , Hasta que un día cuando la noche oscura brotaba en el cuarto de Leslie, ella dormía como un ángel mientras yo la observaba, al momento vio asía la ventana donde permanecía aquel rostro en blanco con quien antes había echo el trato, salí con rapidez intentado que el no descubriera el dormir de Leslie,-que ases aquí- le dije fuertemente, en mi parte ya no le temía, había agarrado fuerzas para enfrentar a ese ser malvado-vine por ti recuerdas hiciste un trato con migo, o prefieres renunciar a él y nuevamente quitarte a tu hermana- comencé a sentir temor no por esa criatura si no por la protección de Leslie- dejarla por favor, está bien iré contigo, escribí una nota rápidamente y la puse en la cama de Leslie, fui con el pero al momento de entrar al infierno, note que ese rostro comenzaba a evaporarse, nuevamente vi a mi padre, quien me tomo en brazos y me dijo.- Ryan as cumplido tu deber as dejado Leslie feliz y segura en la tierra-el me miro con ternura y me sonrió.-lo sé papa, ella ya es segura y está a salvo de los males que pueda ocasionar, ella ya tiene la suficiente valentía para afrontar y cumplir sus sueños, y además la e dejado en buenas manos- antes ella ya se había alejado de aquel señor quien la maltrataba, y con el tiempo fue cuidada por una bonita familia , quien de igual forma adoptaron a Víctor así ella fue protegida por una de las personas que mi padre puso en su camino. Mi padre me dejo ir nuevamente a la tierra solo por unos minutos a despedirme de mi pequeña hermanita quien permanecía afuera mirando el cielo me cerque a ella y la abrase - Ryan porque te fuiste que no me quieres- me miro con sus ojitos llorosos-sabes bien que te amo mucho pero ahora tu ya no me necesitas ahora eres feliz verdad.- le dije mientras con mi mano le secaba el llanto.- si lo soy pero lo seria mas si tu estuvieras con migo-dijo con tono aniñado como cuando lo hacía de pequeña.-siempre estaré contigo, pero no me podrás ver ni escuchar puedes hablar con migo yo te escuchare y con alegría te esperare pacientemente acá arriba espero que falte mucho para que vallas-me reí poquito mientras que ella poso su cabeza en mi hombro y al momento le comencé a cantar aquella melodía que le había escrito cuando apenas era un niño "-mi hermosa nenita, mi angelito lindo, eres tu mi niña, eres tú de dios, sabes que la vida tiene sus virtud, sabes que la vida tiene sus errores, yo contigo, siempre te voy a cuidar, mira sus colores que en la tierra ay, así tu sonrisa piensas tu mostrar, mi nenita linda, cuida de la vida que dios te a otorgado, con su corazón".- al momento de terminar la canción mi espíritu desapareció tras el viento, mientras que en el rostro de mi hermana se podía observar aquella sonrisa que en generaciones pudo ella otorgar.

FIN.


End file.
